Monstres & Cie
by Deediii
Summary: Comme tous les enfants, la petit Pansy avait une imagination très développée, et pourtant ce qui se cachait chez elle ne relevait en rien de cette imagination d'enfants. Non, Pansy semblait bien le savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais après tout, il ne lui fallait que ses parents pour la rassurer. Elle en était sûre.


**_"Celui qui lutte contre les monstres doit veiller à ne pas en devenir un lui-même" - Nietzsche_**

* * *

 _ **Octobre - Manoir Parkinson.**_

Pansy Parkinson était l'une de ces petites filles ayant l'imagination bien trop grande. Haute comme trois pommes, elle courait toujours vers ses parents pour demander une histoire. Qu'importe l'heure, le jour ou la météo, l'enfant était toujours à l'écoute d'un conte. Cette imagination pouvait avoir des avantages énormes, comme pouvoir se créer des aventures rocambolesques dans une chambre banale, ou encore avoir un ami imaginaire, rêver de pays lointains probablement inexistants. Oui, l'imagination avait de nombreux avantages. Mais rien n'est parfaitement beau. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle pouvait aussi s'imaginer les pires monstres qui soient.

Le Manoir familial était immense et froid. La façade était abîmée par le temps, et le toit avait pâli à cause de la pluie. Le parc était terne et de l'extérieur les fenêtres paraissaient toujours noires, comme teintées pour qu'on ne puisse rien y voir. Ce lieu sinistre approvisionnait les images terrifiantes dans l'esprit de la petite Pansy. C'était souvent lorsqu'il faisait nuit qu'elle débarquait en hurlant dans la chambre de ses parents, prétextant avoir vu un monstre sous le lit ou dans le placard. Loin de les exaspérer, la vue de la petite fille toute de rose vêtue avec deux couettes en guise de coiffure ne faisait que les attendrir. Alors Mrs Parkinson, dans sa robe de nuit se levait et allait s'agenouiller pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. 

« – La vie te fera bien plus peur que ces monstres, mon ange. Viens dormir avec nous. »

Les paroles de Mrs Parkinson étaient loin d'être rassurantes pour un enfant, mais ils avaient le don de l'apaiser. Encore une fois, Pansy se retrouvait endormie entre Mr et Mrs Parkinson.

Cependant un jour, Mr Parkinson décida que la petite fille devait arrêter de venir les voir pour des monstres inexistants. Bien que la vue du visage de sa fille baigné de larmes était poignante, il voulait pouvoir faire ses nuits. En effet, il estimait injuste le fait qu'il ait encore à se réveiller en pleine nuit après 5 ans. Le père parla alors à la mère d'un procédé sûrement efficace qui soignerait rapidement le mal-être de Pansy.

Le soir arriva. N'aidant pas les parents de la petite, le temps s'était fait orageux. Les éclairs éblouissaient le ciel par à-coups. Les arbres dénudés de feuilles en cette saison renvoyaient des ombres terrifiantes dans la chambre de Pansy. Celle-ci, cachée sous ses immenses couvertures, respirait mal. Elle tremblait. La pluie s'abattant sur le manoir ne l'aida pas à vaincre sa peur. Elle était prête à s'en aller, s'enfuir en courant vers la chambre rassurante de sa mère et de son père. Alors qu'elle enleva délicatement les couvertures, elle vit une ombre sous son lit bouger. La lumière dégagée par l'extérieur n'était pas assez claire pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir. Son sang se glaça. Elle commença vraiment à avoir peur.

La chose commença à bouger en faisant grincer le parquet, c'est là que des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues rebondies. Elle priait Merlin pour ne pas mourir ce soir-là. Elle s'imaginait avoir sous le lit l'un des monstres les plus terrifiants de ses cauchemars. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour crier à l'aide, mais la peur était tellement poignante qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge nouée. Elle serra ses couvertures contre elle et s'enfonça dans son lit, comme voulant se fondre dans le matelas. Pansy entendit alors des « tocs » réguliers, étouffés par ce qui semble être des poils. La chose bougeait. Elle essaya une seconde fois de crier, mais rien ne voulut sortir.

C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision très courageuse. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle leva ses yeux sur le mur d'en face. Un dessin grotesque du blason de Poudlard y était accroché. Ses yeux étaient accrochés à l'enseigne des Serpentard. Après quelques secondes elle abaissa ses paupières et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était dirigé vers les Gryffondors. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'une petite fille pouvait avoir, elle se défit de ses draps et se pencha sur le côté de son lit. Sa tête était face au sol.

Au pire, se disait-elle. S'il fallait mourir comme cela. Alors elle se pencha pour avoir la tête sous le lit.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit, entre une chaussette solitaire et une boîte, une bête toute bleue. Elle sursauta lorsque la bestiole lâcha un « boo » aigu. Un énorme sourire remplaça sa peur, elle sauta de son lit et vint s'accroupir à même le sol. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper la boule de poil : trop grosse pour être un boursouflet et trop coloré pour être un boursoufle, Pansy ne savait pas trop comment identifier la boule. Celle-ci vint se câliner à sa main, alors il apparut sur son pelage des petits pois mauves. Elle le lâcha sous la surprise

Elle éclata d'un grand rire, reprit la boule de poil et courut vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte et cria sa découverte. Son père lança un regard complice à sa femme et vint accueillir la petite.

« – Ah tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?  
– Je ne sais pas, il était sous mon lit ! C'est lui qui faisait beaucoup de bruit.  
– Tu veux le garder, ma chérie ?  
– Oui ! Je vais l'appeler Suli.  
– D'accord, tu veux dormir avec nous ?  
– Non ! Si tous les monstres sont comme Suli, moi je veux bien dormir dans ma chambre. »

Et sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Pansy n'a, depuis cette nuit, plus peur du noir, ni des monstres. Ceux-ci, aussi laids qu'ils pussent être, partageaient ses rêves. Elle n'avait plus de cauchemars. La nuit près de Suli, elle se sentait en sécurité. Lorsque son armoire grinçait, elle sautait du lit pour voir s'il se cachait un compagnon pour son Boursouf.

Les nuits noires l'accueillaient toujours, et c'est trop insouciante que la petite Pansy ne remarquât jamais la paire d'yeux rivés sur elle.


End file.
